


Army Man

by AmandeBw



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ghost America (Hetalia), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: Alfred is in the middle of the battlefield and Arthur, his husband, worries after Alfred doesn't send him anymore letters. That is until his soldier comes home.





	Army Man

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the mediocre plot but I wrote this 2-3 years ago and only made small changes to it.

   Arthur was worried. Alfred -the brave idiot that he is- had decided to sign up for the army a few months back and was now fighting in Afghanistan. Arthur would have joined too, if only so that he could stay near his husband, but due to his nationality he couldn't be part of the army. Which, honestly, was bullshit because although he was English he should still be allowed to fight for another country then his own. But no, it still wasn't possible! And now, the idiot hadn't written to him in a month. A month!  
   Sighting, Arthur went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Worrying like that wouldn't make the idiot hurry up and send him a letter after all. And Alfred was supposed to be back next week anyways, he'd yell at him for not writing then. Really, it was like the idiot tried to make him worry to death.  
   Hearing the bell ring, Arthur put down the plate he was making and walked to the door. Grumbling about who the hell would be here at this infernal hour -it was only six a.m.- and opened the door. "Hello Artie!" The man said and Arthur just stared at him begore saying, "You! You idiot! Why haven't you written anything Al!". Alfred looked at him sheepishly and said, "Sorry Artie. I didn't mean to make you worry." Letting the american in with a sigh, Arthur smiled as Alfred kissed him on the way. "Missed you." He mumbled before he said, "And why are you here? I thought you were coming back bext week.". Alfred pretended to look hurt and said, "Why Artie, if I didn't know better I'd think you'd want to be rid of me ." Arthur rolled his eyes and waited for a legitimate answer. "I got discharge a week early and wanted to keep it a secret. Now, is that breakfast i smell?" Alfred said, heading toward the kitchen.

  
*

  
   "Al! Come back here you overgrown child!" Arthur yelled as he chased Alfred throughout the garden. "Come on Artie! It was just a little bit of water!" Alfred said. A few moments ago, they had been washing the car when Alfred had the bright idea to use turn the water hose on Arthur. Naturally, the brit hadn't been too pleased with his husband and had promptly given chase to the overgrown child. He was seriously contemplating watching a horror movie tonight as payback.  
   Panting Arthur glared at the younger male. Damn him and his army training. Alfred smiled and walked toward his husband and took him in his arms. "Sorry Arthur. Forgive me?" He said and Arthur nodded reluctantly as Alfred picked him up.  
   Once they were back inside, Arthur went to their room to quickly change out of his soaked clothes before walking to the family room. "You're a menace Al." He said and the American smiled. "Arthur... I... I need to tell you something." Alfred said, suddenly becoming serious. Arthur nodded to show his attention when the doorbell rang. "Wait a second Al. I'm gonna answer that and I'll be back." Arthur said.  
   The English walked up to the door and frowned when he saw two army officials in front. Did Alfred do something? Was he discharged or something for some idiotic thing he'd done? "Arthur Kirkland-Jones?" The sergeant asked. "Yes. Is there something wrong?" He questioned. The man looked at him sadly and said, "I'm so sorry for your loss." And handed him a letter.  
   Arthur stared at them confused, not understanding what they meant by that. This only happened when someone died, but Alfred wasn't dead. Quickly, he closed the door, running back to the family room. "Alfred!" He said, eyes widening when he saw the empty room. And there, on the desk was a letter written on a blue post-it, "I'm so sorry Arthur, I love you and I wish I had more time to spend with you but it's too late for me now. I hope you'll find somebody else to make you happy, we were thinking about adopting soon... I'll watch over you. Love, Alfred."

The End


End file.
